Inside Azeroth
This podcast has ended. Inside Azeroth is hosted by the trio of David Sanna, Steve Hamner and the newest addition of “Salty” or “Sultry” Katerina. Each brings with them a different view on just about every aspect of WoW. David occasionally breaks off onto a rant (always worth listening to), Katerina eggs him on, and eventually Steve brings it all back to order. The show has great balance, talking about just about everything there is in the game to talk about, with a very relaxed feel. The show is a second generation podcast coming from Steve and David's work on The Grind Podcast. Steve and David decided to go out on their own after their two co-hosts schedules become unworkable with their own. About the Hosts David Sanna had been playing WoW since the day AFTER initial release and currently ran a reasonably serious raiding guild Horde-side on Wyrmrest Accord (RP). They were focused mainly on 10-man content. Steve Hamner had a very casual guild Alliance-side on Runetotem (PvE) (plus his numerous alt projects scattered about). They raided about once a month, a wing in Naxx or Sarth, and maybe take on an old BC raid for giggles. Salty Katerina is a serious raider that ran 10 and 25 man content weekly. She also acquired the "Salty" title in game long before most. David tanks, Katerina heals, Steve pewpews Segments Inside Azeroth was broken into segments and submissions. Staple segments such as, Dateline:Azeroth provided coverage of the most important news items of the week, while Tavern Talk was reserved for discussion on the community. Other reoccurring (though not weekly) segments included: It came from the forums, ...of the week, and Fix It! Regular submissions included Racknars Corner (AddOns), The Wandering Rant with Zephon T'Sol (opinion) and The Magical Mistress of Lore, Lady Illidarian (formerly of the Epic Dolls podcast). Early episodes included hilarious submissions from Holysocks. Guests Inside Azeroth has featured many guests, including Wych, Wemb and Tempest of Bind on Equip, Ophyllia and Laurant of Wyrmrest Accord to discuss RP, Lady Illidarian, Zephon T'Sol, Holysocks, Leela Turkey, and various members of David's guild, The Insiders of Wyrmrest Accord (RP). The podcast was available via iTunes, Zune and RSS. End of the Show The last show was episode 55 going on 7/11/2010 "Called Rage ID quit." David ended the show because he said he could no longer support company (Blizzard) that would be willing to roll out an idea the could hurt so many people that play Warcraft. The hour long rant included, but was not limited to comparison to Nazi's and murders and went on at length about how if Real ID had gone live it would have resulting in the deaths of children. This occurred just after the birth of David's child, so many believed that it was simply an excuse for David to end the show. David later confirmed this on the Inside Azeroth forums, saying the final episode was meant to be funny, which is why it was so over the top. Based on the comments left on iTunes after the episode aired, many didn't get the "joke". Katerina and Steve both agreed with David that it was troubling but decided to keep up their Warcraft accounts for now. Katerina admitted that she was planning to leave the show soon anyways to enjoy the real world a bit more. Where Steve is starting a new podcast called Liquid Wow External links Category:Podcasts